Ramen
by Jamie Black 5
Summary: Drabble #5 para el Reto 5O ShikaIno "Por un mundo con mas ShikaIno". -Shikamaru-habló como si fuera una niña pequeña-El bebé tiene antojo…


**Notas de la Autora:** Para el reto entre mis bellas chicas y yo,dedicado a ellas y a cada seguidor de esta pareja. Gracias a las personas que se molestan en leer y gracias a las que se molestan en dejar review. Si me gusta la reaccion de este drabble, podría ser en un futuro parte de mi historia "Tener un hijo es problemático" ( si no la han leído haganlo! xD se los agradeceria enormermemente) espero que disfruten esta viñeta y me dejn su comentario. Es un honor subir algo en estas fechas de los cumpleaños Shika-Ino xD me alegra y motiva.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si así fuera Shikamaru e Ino estarían haciendo todas las cosas que pasan por mi mente y Kakashi no tendría ropa que ponerse.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

_Drabble: #5_

_Reto 50 ShikaIno_.

_**.:Ramen:.**_

Abrió los ojos de repente, de tan sólo pensar en aquel suculento platillo comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca. Miró el reloj, las dos de la madrugada.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y se despertó por completo, decidida a sentarse en aquella mullida cama. Con dificultad, debido a aquel enorme vientre, comenzó a acomodar su almohada en el respaldo para que la madera no le incomodara.

De sólo imaginar el olor que el ramen emanaba, le hacía saborearlo, definitivamente tenía antojo de esos fideos, sin pensarlo una vez más, movió a su pareja con brusquedad, despertándolo y asustándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Shikamaru-habló como si fuera una niña pequeña-El bebé tiene antojo…

Y ahí iba una vez más, por eso debajo de sus ojos tenía aquellas bolsitas, por que cada noche era lo mismo, el bebé, tenía antojos.

Suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie, estaba a punto de replicar cuando fijó su mirada cansada en su pareja, su cabello rubio esparcido por su espalda y parte de su pecho, llegando hasta donde comenzaba ese vientre abultado y redondito.

-¿El bebé o tú?-preguntó sonriendo de lado, era una magnífica vista aquella, Ino de verdad lucía hermosa embarazada.

-¡¿Por qué demonios siempre preguntas eso?!-respondió exaltada-¡¿Piensas que soy una tragona y que soy yo la que pide ramen?! Pues no fíjate, tu hija pide ramen…-se hizo la ofendida mientras cruzaba los brazos ala altura de su pecho.

-¿Y dónde pretendes que busque ramen alas dos de la madrugada?

-yo que sé… tu eres el del coeficiente intelectual de más de 200-respondió al momento en que encendía la televisión.

Shikamaru se puso su camisa, dejándose el pantalón del pijama, tomó su chaleco shinobi y salió de la habitación, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a sus padres.

Bajó las escaleras y revisó la cocina, ni rastro de Ramen instantáneo –Que problemático-susurró para si mismo, dirigiéndose ala salida de su casa.

Caminó por las heladas calles de la aldea, solo los centros nocturnos se encontraban abiertos y uno que otro borracho pasaba por su lado, guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y alzó la mirada al estrellado cielo ennegrecido, al parecer no tardaría mucho en llover, tenía que apresurar su paso.

Cuando llegó a su destino dio un largo suspiro, cerrado… Ichiraku estaba cerrado.

-que fastidio-se dijo una vez más a si mismo.

Dándose la media vuelta, emprendió su camino una vez más.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ino lo mataría si llegaba sin el bendito ramen.

Miro una vez más hacia arriba pero esta vez no observó el cielo…sino aquel viejo edificio y una idea se le vino ala mente.

Subió con lentitud y calma hacía su destino, un escalón, tras otro, hasta que por fin dio a parar en el lugar del ramen eterno.

Tocó ala puerta con fuerza y decisión, hasta que el dueño de aquel lugar decidió abrirle con algo de molestia en la cara medio dormida que mostraba.

Sus ojos celestes apenas se veían debido a los parpados entrecerrados que mostraba y aquella mata de cabello rubio estaba alborotada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué tocas de esa manera?-pregunto somnoliento Naruto.

-También es muy problemático para mí venir a buscarte a esta hora, pero eres mi última esperanza-suspiró bajando la mirada-Ino tiene antojos y… quiere ramen, como habrás de notar es demasiado tarde como para que el restaurante este abierto… y en mi casa no hay instantáneo, ¿podrías venderme algunos tazones?

El kitsune pareció despertar durante la explicación del Nara, por lo que lo observo burlón y soltó una carcajada, se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza el estomago por el dolor al reír tan estridentemente.

-No seas molesto ¿Me las venderás o no?-preguntó Shikamaru con aquella expresión de fastidio típica en el.

-por supuesto, espera un momento- he inmediatamente se metió al pequeño departamento, volviendo al instante con tres tazones de ramen instantáneo-tóma.

-¿Cuánto te debo?-pregunto buscando algo de dinero entre sus bolsillos.

-No es nada, me basta con burlarme de Ino por engordar comiendo ramen-dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Problemático, en fin…muchas gracias, nos vemos-finalizó y volvió por donde vino.

Caminó una vez más por las desiertas calles de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, mirando de vez en cuando a algunos aldeanos acostumbrados ala vida nocturna.

Bostezó, de verdad moría de sueño, así que apresuró una vez más su paso, para poder llegar a su hogar.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta entrando con precaución, se encaminó ala cocina donde en un dos por tres calentó algo de agua. Cuando por fin estuvo lista e hirviendo se aventuró a preparar uno de los tazones.

Tomó una charola, unos palillos y algo de té verde, los acomodó con cuidado y subió las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, notó que su problemática chica se encontraba de pie alado de la cuna que ya estaban acomodando para recibir en unas semanas al bebé.

Y observándola ahí parada acariciando con suavidad su vientre, recordó el por que valía la pena cumplirle los antojos extraños y los caprichos de madrugada.

Aquellas ojeras, eran para poder recibir de la mejor manera a su hijo, a aquel fruto que ambos habían cultivado, con su amor y unión.

Después de todo, las problemáticas madrugadas de desvelo valían la pena y jamás lo negaría.

La rubia al olfatear el ramen, sonrió incomoda- Lo siento Shika pero el bebé ya no quiere ramen, ahora muere por algunas costillitas-murmuró una vez más la rubia como niña pequeña.

Bueno… casi todas las madrugadas.

* * *

Les presumo que yo se hacer una clase de Ramen xD ok... ignorenme ¡Los quiero gracias por leer! Espero su review.


End file.
